


Schöne Dinge wünsch ich mir

by Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: Paul is extremely confused by Richard's weird behaviour when he comes over for a visit.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Schöne Dinge wünsch ich mir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki/gifts).



> I am back with another fic!  
> This one is pure smut. I apologise in advance for the lack of plot. I just want to see Richard with a nipple piercing. Yes, I am a simple woman.  
> The wonderful [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki) and I had this idea on our "To-Write Masterlist" for quite some time and I decided to write this for her as a gift. I hope you like it, mon âme sœur!  
> A huge thank you goes out to [Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere)! Thank you for beta-ing this fanfic - without you, it wouldn't be the same! You're the best ♥  
> The title is a line from Rammstein's "Morgenstern" and can be translated to "I wish for beautiful things". And now have fun reading :)

It was raining heavily and the drops hammered against the windowpane, playing a foreign song to an unsteady rhythm. The weather was unusual and quite annoying since it was summer, but the sun hadn’t shown itself for weeks now.

Paul was endlessly fed up with the constant rain. He wanted to go outside, wanted to spend time at the sea or at least at a lake and desperately needed some sun on his skin. It was driving him nuts that he had to spend all the time inside and his activities were reduced to a bare minimum.

He had called Richard in pure frustration this morning, mewling about how this situation was getting on his nerves and how he needed a change in his daily routine. Richard hadn’t really known how to help him over the phone, but he had promised to come over this evening. He wanted to bring pizza if Paul could buy some beer, and then they could watch a movie together – so at least neither of them would have to spend their time alone.

Paul had agreed, and now he was waiting impatiently for Richard to arrive. The beer was cold and Paul had even bought some pretzel sticks and chips for later. He hated waiting and caught himself eating some of those while he stared out of the window into the grey sky.

On the one hand, Paul was so happy Richard was coming over and he didn’t have to dwell on his boredom. On the other hand, Paul also was a bit anxious. He hadn’t spent time with Richard alone for weeks, and as much as he missed having him close, it had a reason. Not that Paul didn’t like him – it was more the contrary. 

After all their quarrels they had had in the past, they had grown fond of each other by now and the more time they had spent together, the more Paul started to like Richard. Up until the day when he started questioning himself how it’d be to kiss Richard; how he’d taste; and how it’d feel to touch his skin, to run his tongue over his chest and– 

Okay, enough daydreaming. Paul shook his head, trying to get rid of these inappropriate thoughts about his fellow bandmate. It didn’t quite work, since his mind always wandered back to Richard.

The ringing of the bell finally brought him back to his senses. Paul couldn’t hide the smile that crept onto his lips as he thought about seeing Richard again after all this time. Despite having avoided him for said reasons, Paul was looking forward to spending time with his friend. He jumped out of the armchair he was sitting in, almost stumbling over the edge of his carpet, and opened the door.

Richard stood there, the pizza cartons in his hands and a big smile on his face. His hair was dishevelled and wet because of the rain. He had even bothered to put on eyeliner, something that Paul approved of a lot since it brought out the wonderful blue-green colour of Richard’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Richard greeted him and Paul stepped aside, so Richard could come in. The pizza smelled wonderful and Paul realised how hungry he was.

“Hey Reesh,” Paul said, taking the cartons out of Richard’s hands so he could take off his jacket. “Thanks for bringing the pizza.”

“No problem,” Richard answered, peeling himself out of his wet coat and taking off his shoes. “Though next time, it’s your turn to come over and bring it with you. I am not setting a foot outside if it keeps raining like this.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Paul agreed, walking into the kitchen to fetch plates for the pizza, so they wouldn’t have to eat from the soggy cartons. He also took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and brought them to the living room, putting everything down onto the coffee table in front of his big sofa.

Richard walked into the room only seconds after Paul, adjusting his shirt. Now that he lost his jacket and his shoes, he was only wearing a black button-down shirt and equally black jeans. Paul truly liked the all-in-black look, choosing it for himself regularly, but he had always thought it looked particularly good on Richard.

Today, Paul himself had chosen a comfy grey sweater and black trousers. It had cost him half a lifetime to decide on what to wear and he had to calm his nerves the whole afternoon, telling himself Richard was  _ just a friend _ who simply came over for pizza and beer.

Richard pulled Paul out of his thoughts by putting a hand onto his shoulder and smiled at him. “Thanks for the invitation.”

“Thanks for coming,” Paul replied, grinning broadly and spreading his arms for a hug. “And welcome, by the way. We hadn’t had the chance to greet each other properly yet, I think.”

Richard stepped towards him, accepting Paul’s offer for an embrace and pulled him close. It felt good to finally hold him like this, Paul thought and deeply inhaled Richard’s familiar scent of his usual cologne and cigarette smoke. It was a smell he would have never thought to find so much comfort in and yet, this was exactly what Paul was feeling. Comfort, happiness and a bit of excitement which was underlined by his heart starting to beat faster.

Before letting go, Paul squeezed Richard tightly in his arms. He expected Richard to laugh at it, but instead, he winced and breathed in sharply. Immediately, Paul withdrew from the hug.

“Is something wrong?” He asked in worry, afraid that Richard might be hurt. “Did I hurt you or something?”

Richard visibly forced himself to laugh it off, what didn’t make Paul any less concerned. “It’s nothing. Honestly, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Paul inquired, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t persuaded whether Richard just tried to play it off or if it actually was nothing.

This time, Richard’s smile was genuine and he nodded. “I swear.”

“Alright. Then let’s sit down and eat,” Paul suggested. “Our food is getting cold.”

They both slumped down onto the couch, clinking their beer bottles before they started to eat. Paul’s mouth watered as he took the first bite, loving the taste of the greasy pizza he hadn’t had in a long time.

“This is so good,” Richard said with his mouth full and Paul nodded, still chewing. “Enrico absolutely makes the best pizza in Berlin.”

“He  _ does _ ,” Paul agreed. “And it feels like I haven’t had one in ages.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Richard told him, taking another bite.

“Oh, by the way, do you wanna start watching a movie right now or shall we start after eating?” Paul asked, almost having forgotten about the film.

Richard shrugged. “We can start now if you don’t mind. Have something on your mind already?”

“I thought maybe the recent Star Trek movie?” Paul suggested. “I bought the DVD months ago but I haven’t had the chance to watch it yet.”

“Sounds good,” Richard agreed. “I’ve heard only good things about it.”

“Me too!” Paul replied in excitement. “Let’s see whether it can hold up onto the original series.”

Paul got up from the sofa, pushed himself past Richard, and put the DVD into the player to start the movie. He was so happy he didn’t have to watch this film alone because he always enjoyed it when he had someone to share his opinions with. And since Richard could be very enthusiastic about movies, Paul appreciated it a lot that he was here now.

On his way back to his seat, Paul almost tripped over Richard’s foot because he was looking at the TV rather than where he was going. He yelped in shock and had to brace himself in order not to fall. His hand landed on Richard’s collar bone and Paul thankfully found his balance again.

Richard hissed, inhaling sharply, his eyes wide as he bit onto his lip. Confused, Paul thought for a second that it couldn’t have had hurt so much, but maybe he had pressed his fingers into a nerve or something.

“I’m sorry,” Paul apologised as he sat down again and took a bite of his pizza.

“Nah,” Richard dismissed Paul’s excuse. “‘Tis fine. Nothing happened.”

Paul wanted to reply something, but he decided against it. If Richard insisted everything was fine, maybe Paul was imagining things. However, Paul couldn’t stop wondering why Richard responded so strangely to his touches.

As the movie began playing after the whole opening credits, Paul had almost forgotten about Richard’s peculiar reaction. They finished their pizza, watching the first minutes of the film in silence, leaned against the backrest comfortably.

Out of the corner of his eye, Paul caught Richard repeatedly messing with his shirt and fidgeting, as if something was distressing him. It was really getting on Paul’s nerves because he couldn’t concentrate on the movie thoroughly; his attention kept getting drawn toward Richard.

Not that he wasn’t hyper-aware of Richard’s presence, anyway. Paul loved having him close, but there was a reason why he tried to avoid him for a bit. He had tried to use the time to get those inappropriate thoughts out of his head, but of course, it hadn’t worked at all. The thoughts were still there and if anything, the time they’d spent apart had made it worse right now.

Paul desperately wanted to touch Richard, no matter if it was just platonically since anything else seemed to be out of the question. But he had to pull himself together, and so far, he managed to do it quite successfully.

He got his attention back to the movie and it lasted for approximately five minutes before Richard moved in his seat again, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. This was enough to make Paul snap. He sighed resentfully, reaching for the remote that laid on the coffee table and paused the movie.

“Okay. Honestly, now. What is wrong with you?” Paul asked in a stern voice, fed up by Richard’s constant shifting. “And I won’t take ‘ _ nothing _ ’ for an answer.”

Richard blinked a few times, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and trying to avert Paul’s gaze. Paul frowned, recognising the origin of the gesture as a nervous habit Richard had. But why was he nervous, anyway?

“I, uh…” Richard started but trailed off, clearly searching for an answer that wasn’t the truth. “I am just trying to get comfortable.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Reesh,” Paul scolded him, turning his body towards him. “I am not stupid. This is not normal.”

Richard growled, clearly not satisfied that Paul kept prodding him. “I… I got my…” The rest of the sentence was inaudible because Richard had started muttering.

“What?” Paul inquired, slightly bothered. “Sorry I don’t speak mumble.”

“Shit, Paul,” Richard sighed, running his hand over his face and covering his eyes. “I, fuck. I… gotmynipplepiercedanditisstillsensitive.”

Paul blinked.

His heart skipped a beat before it started hammering in his chest.

“You… Did what?” Paul wasn’t sure whether he had heard correctly or if he was just imagining things right now. He heard the blood rushing in his ears, creating a white noise that stifled the sounds coming from the rain hitting the windowpane. 

“Are you deaf?” Richard asked in distress, still not taking his hand away. 

“No,” Paul replied hesitantly, shaking his head. “But I am not sure whether I am dreaming or not.”

Richard leaned forward, reaching with his hand for Paul’s upper arm and pinched him. Hard.

“Ow!” Paul exclaimed, rubbing over the maltreated spot and glaring at Richard. “Are you nuts?”

“There,” Richard deadpanned. “Not dreaming.”

Paul stared at Richard for a few moments, absentmindedly rubbing the sore spot on his upper arm and still trying to process what he just had said. Apparently, he hadn’t misheard. And fuck, just the thought about Richard having a piercing now made Paul’s heartbeat quicken. 

“So you really have…?”

“Yeah,” Richard croaked, batting his eyes.

“Can I see?” Paul requested bluntly before he could stop himself from doing so.

“You want – what?”

“I want to see it,” Paul repeated his demand, his heart beating so hard that he was sure Richard could hear it. Gosh, how desperately Paul wanted Richard to say  _ yes _ . 

He had always liked the earring Richard had been wearing during the starting time of Rammstein and Paul had been incredibly sad when he had taken it out. 

Now, that Richard apparently had a piercing through his nipple, Paul got all excited and jittery. It was even better than the earring, much more intimate and definitely a whole other level of sexy.

Richard said nothing for a long moment and Paul was sure he had overstepped a line. He was just about to apologise to him for being inappropriate, when Richard raised his hands and started to unbutton his shirt.

Paul’s mouth fell open and he had a hard time closing it again as he watched Richard opening button after button, only to reveal his bare chest to him a few moments later. He stared in awe at the curved barbell that was pierced through Richard’s left nipple – the shining silver colour of it standing out against his pink flesh. The nipple was darker than Richard’s right one, evidently still healing and thus supplied with more blood.

It was extremely complicated for Paul to breathe properly and to form coherent words, but eventually, he managed. “It’s… it’s beautiful. When did you get it?”

“Two days ago,” Richard answered, his voice hoarse. “I – I wanted one for quite some time and just decided spontaneously that it was the day.”

“Jesus,” Paul murmured and suddenly his whole body was burning with the desire to touch it. It was an ache that was hard to resist and Paul caught himself raising his hand and hovering over the pierced nipple with his index finger. He licked over his lips, his breath was hitching. “Can I touch it?”

“You – yeah,” Richard mumbled huskily and Paul slowly lowered his finger to carefully run it over the nipple. He heard Richard breathing in and saw him shuddering. Goosebumps spread over the side of Richard’s body and Paul did it again, this time with a little bit more pressure. 

The piercing was cool beneath his fingers and Richard’s skin felt unbelievably hot in contrast. Richard groaned lowly as Paul’s thumb wandered over the barbell, caressing the nipple and thoughtfully starting to roll it between his fingers.

“Holy shit,” Richard moaned, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it.

“Sensitive, huh?” Paul asked smugly, somehow becoming bolder by now, although his heart was still hammering like crazy and he was getting incredibly aroused by the whole situation. Damn, this shouldn’t be so hot, this shouldn’t turn him on so much, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck you,” Richard spluttered, but a low moan escaped his lips as Paul carefully twisted the piercing around, moving it underneath the sensitive skin. It was mesmerizing to watch and incredibly beautiful. Richard’s chest was heaving with every breath he took, his head had lolled back and his eyes closed. 

This time, Paul didn’t ask for permission. He bent down, leaning over Richard, and carefully kissed the nipple. Richard yelped in surprise as Paul’s wet mouth touched him and when a tongue started circling it, he couldn’t help but moan.

“Hell, you’re beautiful, Reesh,” Paul marvelled as he lifted his head again and his face was so close that Richard could feel his breath on his cheek. Instinctively, Richard leaned forward, opening his eyes just a little bit and put his hand on Paul’s nape.

“I want to kiss you,” Richard demanded hoarsely, a hint of insecurity in his voice. Paul didn’t hesitate to straddle his lap, giving him no time to reconsider his words, before he captured Richard’s lips in a fierce kiss.

Paul’s breath hitched for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest, his body full with excitation. His tongue found its way into Richard’s mouth, licking and exploring and taking as much as he was giving.

It was getting hard to think, impossible to find words for what was happening and neither of them wanted this to stop. Paul was way too selfish to deny himself what he had been wanting for so long, what he thought was unreachable and only possible in his daydreams.

He let his hands roam over Richard’s body, pushing his shirt further out of the way and digging his nails into the soft and hot skin. Richard was a good kisser, a fantastic one, even. His tongue was skillful and keen, his teeth found Paul’s bottom lip every now and then to bite into it; carefully but hard enough to make Paul shiver with arousal.

Paul broke the kiss to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against Richard’s. They were both panting, greedily inhaling the air they shared. Richard smiled lopsidedly and put his hand onto the small of Paul’s back, massaging little circles with his fingers.

“Fuck, Richard,” Paul huffed, smiling broadly, his body jittery with joy. He dove in for another kiss before he started trailing down, licking over Richard’s chin and his neck until he reached the collar bone.

Richard groaned lowly and started to wrestle with Paul’s t-shirt. He pulled it up, revealing the soft skin on Paul’s back and carefully ran a finger over the smooth skin. Goosebumps appeared where Richard had touched Paul and a pleasurable shiver ran down his spine.

Boldly, Richard pulled Paul’s shirt up further, wanting him to finally lose the piece of clothing. Paul immediately straightened, raising his arms and allowing Richard to undress him. 

He pushed the shirt off of Richard’s shoulders right afterwards and threw it behind him onto the coffee table. Paul bowed down again, closing his lips around Richard’s pierced nipple and eliciting a soft moan from him.

Richard’s hand found its way onto the back of Paul’s head, holding him in place and not wanting him to stop. Paul started circling the nipple with his tongue, taking care not to touch the piercing at all. Richard mumbled something in frustration, but his words were incomprehensible due to Paul’s ministrations.

He kept teasing Richard, huffing hot breath onto the sensitive skin and slowly but deliberately turning him into a writhing mess. It was arousing and incredibly sexy for him to see Richard like this – falling apart by nothing but Paul’s tongue.

Paul pushed his hips against Richard’s, feeling his erection beneath the layers of fabric and deciding that he was still wearing too many clothes. He kissed Richard, licked over his lips and drew back whenever he became too eager. Richard mewled, wanting more, but Paul couldn’t get enough of Richard’s noises and soft sounds of desperation.

Running his hands down Richard’s torso, Paul’s fingers came to a halt when he reached the fly of his jeans. He withdrew from the kiss, leaning back to look into Richard’s eyes, silently asking for permission. As confident as Paul seemed to be, he still was afraid he was going too far or taking too many steps at once, although all of his blood was now in his dick and thinking was rather complicated.

Richard cracked open one eye as Paul didn’t continue, before he realised why he hesitated and nodded eagerly.

“Fuck, Paul,” he rasped, breathless and needy. “Don’t you dare and stop now.”

“Can I–” Paul wanted to make sure, but Richard didn’t let him finish.

“Yes,” Richard affirmed greedily. “Yes, fuck, whatever you want.”

Paul smirked, his self-esteem coming back, as he answered mischievously: “Careful what you wish for.”

“Shit, stop teasing now, Paul, I swear to God, I–”

But before he could finish his sentence, Paul slid down onto the floor and opened Richard’s fly, palming his hard dick through his briefs. Richard moaned loudly, his hips bucking up involuntarily, wanting more. Paul didn’t make him wait any longer, but pulled down Richard’s jeans completely.

He ran his finger over Richard’s cock that was still trapped in his underwear, but he needed the time to take in the moment completely, before he could take it off of him, too. The view made his breath hitch and his fingers tingle with anticipation. Even Paul’s mouth started watering and he couldn’t hold back any longer, as much as he just wanted to admire the view. He carefully undressed Richard, pulling off the last piece of clothing and leaving him completely bare.

Richard sucked in a breath as Paul leaned in closer, pushing his legs apart and leaning in. For a second, his hot breath was all Richard felt on the tip of his cock, before Paul closed the small distance between them and licked a wet stripe from his balls up to his frenulum.

“Holy fuck,” Richard gasped, his voice breaking halfway through, and his hand flew onto the back of Paul’s head, while his other one clawed into the couch.

Paul closed his hand around Richard’s dick and moved it up and down a bit, before he licked over the tip and circled it with his tongue. Richard’s moaned and gasped turned Paul on, encouraged him to continue, as his own cock was getting uncomfortably hard in his pants.

He closed his lips around Richard’s dick, sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue flick against the sensitive spot right under the tip of it. Richard thrust his hip upwards, meeting the warmth of Paul’s mouth and searching for more friction. Paul moved with him, not yet taking him deeper, but wanting to make it last a little bit longer. Keeping the space with his hand steady, he continued licking and sucking Richard’s cock, while his other fingers found its way upwards, brushing over the pierced nipple. He twisted it between his fingers, flicked over it and kept fondling with the piercing.

Richard groaned, muttering some curses and pushed Paul’s head further down onto his dick. This time, Paul obliged, taking him deeper into his mouth. Paul hummed, being hard and aroused himself, and opened his own pants to let his hand disappear in his underwear, slowly jerking him off.

He let Richard thrust into his mouth, keeping his hand as a barrier so he wouldn’t make him gag. Paul had sucked a few dicks in his life, but deep-throating hadn’t been something he ever got used to. Maybe with Richard he had a reason to try it again, he thought, and hummed at the mental image of doing this again.

Paul felt the rhythm of Richard’s hips becoming more and more unsteady. The pace was quickening, started to get frantic, even, and Paul didn’t want to postpone it any longer. He adapted to the pace, licking and sucking Richard’s cock just in the right way, bringing him close to the edge.

Richard was panting, every breath he took accompanied by a moan or a gasp, not caring how loud he was. Paul hummed around Richard’s cock, getting closer to the point of no return himself. Richard’s hand was alternating between clenching and unclenching in Paul’s short hair, searching for something to hold onto while he fell apart.

“Fuck, Paul. I’m about to come,” Richard croaked, giving Paul the chance to withdraw right before he reached the point of no return. Paul just kept sucking and flicking his tongue over Richard’s frenulum, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Richard came with a raucous moan, spilling into Paul’s mouth who eagerly swallowed it down, desperate for his own release. Paul watched Richard slump into the cushions of the sofa, his chest heaving and a slight sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead. He only had to move his hand once, twice more up and down his length, before his own orgasm washed over him like a wave, taking his breath away for a moment.

Paul rested his head on Richard’s lap, gasping for air as his heartbeat slowed down and he came back to his senses. For a moment, they didn’t move and simply enjoyed the presence of the other one, relishing in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Minutes later, Paul reached for a package of tissues that laid on the coffee table, starting to clean the mess Richard and he had made. He tossed it onto the floor after he was done, climbing onto the couch and leaned his head against Richard’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

Richard put his arm around Paul’s shoulder, pulling him closer and planting a kiss on his temple. Paul smiled happily, his brain still a bit slow and not quite processing what just had happened.

“You know,” Paul said after a while, absentmindedly drawing irregular patterns onto Richard’s chest. “Suddenly I don’t mind the rain anymore.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥ Thank you for your time!


End file.
